dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sobren (planet)
Sobren (officially known as Planet Cooler 198) is a -controlled world. It is in Lord Cooler's territory. History Planet Sobren itself was a large gas giant. It was completely uninhabitable, though after the Planet Trade Organization took possession of it, they did deploy several gas mines into its upper atmosphere. The Sobra species is not actually native to the planet, instead originating on one of the moons. As the species evolved, they spread to other inhabitable moons in the system. Tipic Tipic was a large moon, at around the size of Mercury. It had a natural, thick atmosphere. The moon itself was covered in ice tundras and mountain regions with many tree-like formations. Tipic was the home of the Sobren. Thus, the moon had the most technological advanced cities. The Sobren became space-faring from sites on this moon. Afterwards, they started populating other moons of Planet Sobren. Still, the majority of the Sobren stayed on Tipic. It became a densely populated urban world. Cities dominated the land, and most of the trees and mountains were destroyed to pave way for more buildings. Smog and pollution became common problems on Tipic. By the time Cooler found Planet Sobren, Tipic was by far the strongest of the three Sobren colonies. It had been locked in a bitter war with the other two moons when Cooler came found them. Its forces resisted Cooler's forces completely. Thus, Cooler destroyed Tipic with a supernova attack and gave the other two colonies the option of joining his Planet Trade Organization or face the same fate. When Tipic was destroyed, a large portion of the Sobren race immediately vanished and a great portion of their native technology was lost. Tipic's gravity was 15 g. The surface temperature was usually around 8.3 °C. Its atmosphere composition was as follows: 73.85% nitrogen (N2), 22.88% oxygen (O2) , 1.69% argon, 0.75% bromine, 0.64% methane, 0.12% carbon dioxide, 0.07% trace elements. Tipic had 5 major cities and its technological tier was Tier 4. Dea Dea was the first moon terraformed by the Sobren race. It was around 55% the size of Mercury. So while it wasn't quite as sizable as Tipic, Dea was still decently large. It could field several million residents comfortably. The moon itself was a great forest. Those who ventured to Dea crafted their towns in the trees, with great wooden walkways connecting the tree houses. Unlike Norran and Tipic, Dea had no major metropolitan cities. While it had large cities, they were significantly less advanced than the other regions. Sobren would hunt on the moon's floor, but otherwise, they would always stay in the trees. The other two moons regarded Dea residents as savages. Soon Dea and the others became locked in a three-way war. None of the sides had the forces required to crush one another, so the war was a bloody stalemate. Then, in the midst of the war, Cooler arrived and claimed Planet Sobren for his empire. The Sobren aliens on all three moons instantly resisted, forcing Cooler to destroy two of the moons. Dea was the only one left, and after seeing Tipic and Norran vaporized by Cooler's sheer power, they surrendered and became part of Cooler's legion. Thereafter, most Sobren left the moon soon after birth to be trained as soldiers on other planets. As such, while Dea maintains a relatively small population, the Sobren population is, overall, not threatened. Dea's gravity was 15 g. The surface temperature was usually around 11.2 °C. Its atmosphere composition was as follows: 72.37% nitrogen (N2), 24.39% oxygen (O2) , 1.63% argon, 0.72% bromine, 0.63% methane, 0.17% carbon dioxide, 0.09% trace elements. Dea had 2 major cities and its technological tier was Tier 4. Norran Norran was a small moon, about half the size of Mercury. It was the second moon terraformed by the Sobren species. Despite this, it was populated by more Sobren than Dea. Norran was a temperate, hilly moon filled with long stretches of grassland and few trees. Before Tipic, Norran, and Dea became bitter enemies, Sobren would vacation on Norran, for it was the most beautiful of the moons. It was also, by far, the warmest. Most cities were built on great hills. Luxury was common on the moon, with towering mansion skyscrapers and large land territories granted to residents. Farming was also common on this moon and it was a major source of income for the entire moon. This moon became locked in a struggle with Tipic and Dea sometime before Cooler found Planet Sobren. And despite having a larger population than Dea, Norran fielded the least amount of soldiers out of the three factions. When Cooler did find the planet, he tried to fight the Sobren into submission on each moon, but all three resisted. So he blew up Tipic and asked for the remaining two moons to surrender. When they did not (for being locked in a war with Tipic meant that Dea and Norran's citizens didn't care when it was destroyed), Cooler immediately destroyed Norran. When Norran was destroyed, the Sobren species was briefly classified as critically endangered until Dea surrendered. Norran's gravity was 12 g. The surface temperature was usually around 14.8 °C. Its atmosphere composition was as follows: 72.74% nitrogen (N2), 23.73% oxygen (O2) , 1.83% argon, 0.79% bromine, 0.58% methane, 0.22% carbon dioxide, 0.11% trace elements. Norran had 3 major cities and its technological tier was Tier 4. Notable facts *Planet Sobren wasn't destroyed by Cooler solely because he wanted to mine it for resources. Enslaving the Sobren species was an afterthought. *Banas was born on Dea. *The Sobren have considered terraforming additional moons of Planet Sobren. With the collapse of the Planet Trade Organization, this seems particularly likely to occur, even if the Sobren on Dea have less-than-stellar technology. *After Cooler destroyed Tipic, he randomly chose between Dea and Norran on which moon to destroy. Had he destroyed Dea, Banas would not have been born and Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten could not have taken place. *This is one of the only planets in the Planet Trade Organization which has a sentient species native to one of its moons. *The Sobren originated on Tipic, which Cooler destroyed, so they are one of the few extant species with a destroyed homeworld. Population Planet Sobren is a gas giant. Only its three largest moons were ever inhabited by the Sobren. *Tipic's Sobra population: **At height: 8,492,063. **At lowest point: 0. *Dea's Sobra population: **At height: 4,584,674.346. **At lowest point: 2,479,184. *Norran's Sobra population: **At height: 6,594,302. **At lowest point: 0. Status Sobren still exists. Its only populated moon, Dea, still exists as well. Category:Planets Category:KidVegeta Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:KidVegeta's Planets Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Fan Made Planets